Save me from the darkness
by topolino509
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night...and in the small apartment Ryou Bakura owns, something out of the ordinarily ordinary...the never-to-be-forgotten trip into his Soul Room, where he and Bakura end up creating a special bond (no sex, RyouKura pairing) COMPL


Disklaymur: No own Yugioh, nor Evanescence. Sorry, that includes all money. I tis just a poor fanfic writer. Anyway...

.............................................................................................................

The streets were dark and silent, rain pouring endlessly onto them. Lightening flashed, as if warning that hidden and hazardous things lurked about. Thunder exploded behind black clouds on this moon-less night.

(How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home)

Ryou lay on the floor, small threads of crimson blood treading down his arms and from his lips. Bakura had been angry again – and was now staring in disbelief at the damage he had done. His hikari – if he could even call the boy that, now – lay limply against the wall, dark brown eyes staring blankly ahead.

Feeling a new emotion, one Bakura had never experianced, he quickly cleaned Ryou and dressed the wounds – deep cuts HE had made, and a few faded scars near them – before laying him in the nearby bedroom.

Bakura followed a tinge of intuition, that told him to gather his courage and apologise to Ryou, who had locked himself in his soul room.   
  
(Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark

bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become)

It was cold – freezing cold. Before him were two rope bridges, hanging over a misty oblivion. They were old and moldy, looking exceptionally dangerous. But he began to cross them, swaying as he stepped, finally glancing up to see the distinct outline of the other side – a murky, ancient forest area, mold and other mossy plants growing on the tree trunks, decaying leaves cluttering the forest floor, musty smelling bushes that seemed to shift by themselves. Bakura shuddered – he never knew his light could have such a – depressing imagination. Then again, he thought, it is mainly your fault.

(Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life)

Ryou awoke to find himself in a part of a large maze of brambles, brown and dead, yet knit tightly together. Faded rose petals fell, drifting lifelessly downward as he began walking forward. It began getting colder, the tempurature dropping rapidly, until he found himself in a corridor of ice covered foliage, reaching up as far as he could see.

As he continued, he found himself splashing in dark liquid puddles – as he kneeled forward, he was startled to find it was red. Then he realized, quite surprised, it was blood. He kept on, now shivering, eyes squeezed shut for a bit in the horror of it all. Something dripped from the walls, coursing down his face. More and more splattered onto him, drenching him. He paused, daring to open his eyes, gasped when he found himself painted claret, the liquid seeping through cracks in the ice. Ryou cried out, running from the sight, tripping and cutting himself on sharper bits that stuck from the glassy walls. Screaming through the mind link he shared with Bakura, he begged for help.

(Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life)

Bakura panted, stopping as he withdrew from the woods, only to shoot back up and avert his eyes to the maze when Ryou shouted his name. Something was wrong – terribly wrong. Pushing himself, he ran forward, only to collide with the frightened, drenched teen. He struggled, tears falling freely from his eyes as Bakura tried his best to comfort him.

"Go away! Leave me alone! Stop, please! Please..." Bakura felt hurt, but figured there was no time to worry of that now. Tears had sprung into his eyes, too, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt, turning his attention back to Ryou as he began hugging the panicky teen. After the hysterics stopped, they paused, getting their thoughts in order.

Unfortunately, there was no time, for the haze that had once covered the endless cavern below the bridges now swirled around them. There was a familiar maniacal laugh, and from the shadows appeared Marik atop the famous Egyptian God card – Ra.  
  
(Frozen inside without your touch without your love

darling only you are the life among the dead)

"Pathetic little Bakura! You've gone soft! And for what? This whimpering mortal!? "He cackled, and the giant bird flew above them. " Well, I suppose I must teach you how to become your natural self again – AND get this brat out of my way! "Grasping the situation, Bakura grabbed Ryou and began running away, toward what he assumed was the way he had come. Ryou fell, and not wanting to waste any more time, Bakura picked him up, bridal style so he wouldn't damage the boys seriously injured arm. Ryou whimpered, not knowing what was happening, to confused to think. Finally, Bakura came to the decomposing suspension bridges and put Ryou down.

"Its only wide enough for one at a time. Now GO! "Dashing across blindly. Twice, he almost fell through, only to be held up by his Yami. Ra was now only a few hundred meters behind them. With a vicious attack, the bridge crumbled, sending Ryou toppling onto the other side while Bakura hung almost helplessly.

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life)

"Go! Hurry up, dammit! Leave me and go! "Bakura shouted. By now, Marik just hovered nearby, waiting with an insane grin.

"Ah, the Tomb Robbers famous demise! I never thought it would happen! It seems to be my lucky day! "He snickered, the giant golden god moving closer slowly. Bakura struggled to get up, and only fell further.

"Get away from him! "Ryou shouted, stumbling forward and standing straight. "Leave him alone! "Marik glared.

"How pathetically sweet. The poor innocent Hikari, demanding a more powerful being not to kill his tourniquet. "There was a flash of bright light, and Ryou fell to the edge of the drop off. Bakura gaped, then grit his teeth.

"Dammit Marik! How dare you hurt him! Its me you're obviously after! Why did you – "Marik laughed, interrupting the dangling form.

"There are many reasons, you fool. I can not believe you are blind enough not to see that! "During this pause of his psychotic amusement, Ryou had managed to awaken, and looked down at Bakura, who, at the same time, looked up.

"Go, Ryou. Please. "With one last glance at the door only a few feet away, Ryou shut his eyes and made his decision.

(Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become)

Bakura glared at his light half, how desperately reached down to him. But he stopped, gazing at the emotion flittering through Ryou's eyes.

"Trust me. Come on Kura, hurry. "Doing as told, Bakura hung on to the thin, pale hand, and felt himself being pulled up. It took a few seconds, Marik still off in his own world. After that, the last of the adrenaline disappearing as Ryou collapsed into the arms of Bakura. Marik glanced up and realized they were escaping, and howled in anger.

"No! Get back here! "The golden idol and Marik charged forward, only to collide with the door as Bakura and Ryou returned to the real world.

(Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
Bring me to life)

silence Well, tis my first ficlet. I hope tis good....

Cookie and Ryou/Kura plushie for review? puppy eyes – not Yugis, unless you like him


End file.
